


Ai, Papi!

by pintsizedrogue



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom!Shane, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Ficlet, I have snacks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Ryan, i guess?, welcome to the trashcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pintsizedrogue/pseuds/pintsizedrogue
Summary: Shane isn't the best at dirty talk, but apparently being called 'papi' is one of Ryan's many hidden kinks. Just some short smut before I dive into a (hopefully) long fic!





	Ai, Papi!

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tags said, welcome to my trashcan - I have snacks! This idea popped into my head and wouldn't let go. It didn't fit into any of my fic plans, so please enjoy the ~550 word smut scene. Also, Ryan telling Shane to shut up is my FAVORITE and I will die on that hill.
> 
> Love you! :D

Shane is face down, ass up on their bed when he lets it slip. His hands are pressed against the small of his back, held in place with one of Ryan’s. His partner’s other hand is gripping his hip, pulling Shane back onto Ryan’s cock. Shane’s never been confident in his ability to talk dirty, but Ryan seems to adore it, so he tries. By now he’s at least devised a general structure and a few phrases to fall back on when his eyes start roll back in his head; and Ryan has few complaints. But when Shane calls out a wistful, “pound me, papi!” Ryan stops mid-thrust. Shane’s eyes pop open, face crushed against the pillow as drool falls from his lips.

“What did you say?” Ryan’s voice is hoarse and raspy.

Shanes cheeks go hot. He wouldn’t put it past Ryan to tease him about his dismal dirty talk skills, even in the midst of it. He turns his head a little further, trying to catch a glimpse of Ryan’s face.

“I, uh…” He swallows hard. “P-pound me, papi?” The end trails up more than he intends, making it an awkward rhetorical question. Ryan growls and pushes back into Shane, who’s now more confused than he’d like to admit. Heat flares in his stomach - fuck, he’s never heard Ryan growl before.

“Again.”

It’s a command, not a question. Shane squeezes his eyes shut and arches his back before responding.

“Fuck me, papi, please.”

“Again.” Ryan thrusts in again, bottoming out with what might be a little too much force. Shane can’t bring himself to care, he loves being full - full of Ryan, coaxing his lover into coming undone. The thought that Shane, of all people, can reduce Ryan into a quivering, moaning mess still blows his mind. Their first full blown make out session had ended with Ryan cumming in his jeans as Shane ground into him, eyes wide and pupils blown as he realized what that shudder below him meant. A firm smack on his ass snaps him back to reality. Finally getting with the program, Shane grins into the pillow as he gives a breathy moan, speaking in a slightly higher pitch than normal.

“Ai papi - fuck me, I need you, please!” He whines, drawing out the syllables.

Ryan abandons his grip on Shane's hands, instead moving to hold his hips steady as he pumps in and out with increasing ferocity. Shane splays his hands out on the bed, pushing desperately back and up into Ryan. He whines as his muscles tense, ass tightening around Ryan's cock, so close to release. Shane no longer needs prompting. His mouth is running off without assistance, caution and self-consciousness abandoned as his body is overwhelmed.

“Ryan, please, oh fuck, oh god - I’m so close, I’m gonna cum around you papi!”

Ryan grunts and slams into Shane with a final thrust, cock twitching as he fills up his partners ass with hot cum. Shane follows a moment later, spraying all over the sheets. Panting, Ryan collapses onto his partners sweaty back as he absentmindedly reaches a hand up to pet Shane’s hair. Smiling stupidly into the pillow, Shane can’t help but tease.

“Papi, huh?”

A feathery light kiss on his shoulder is followed immediately by a sharp bite. Shane can practically feel the smile in Ryan’s teeth on his skin.

“Shut up, Shane.”


End file.
